Anointed
by Sarah Rensi
Summary: What will Zoey do after Kolona & Neferet are gone? How will she balance the three boys? on hiatus
1. After

I own nothing.

A/N: If you like this story please review and I'll continue to write.

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

As I soaked it all in acknowledging that I've taken care of a big problem, i.e. Kalona and Neferet, that not

only did I have one guy but three that needed to be sorted out. What was I going to do? Well this is what

we know: I'm imprinted with Heath, Dating Erik, and madly in love with Stark! _Ahh hell!_ "Zoey?" Erik

snapped me out of my internal conflict. "Are you ok sweetheart?" _No how could I be! _"I'm fine just

thinking about what needs to be done next" I lied. "Well first things first, you my dear, need at least

three days worth of sleep." _Really I hadn't noticed?_ If I could only be as rude as Aphrodite. "I'm fine

really sleep isn't really an option right now, to worked up ya know." He stared at me just a little bit

longer. Did he know I was lying; He is a Vamp now so could he tell? _Damn._ "Well sleep is pretty

important Z you should consider at least taking a small nap." "Sure, sure I'll go and take a nap as soon

as we get back to the dorms" I said.

As Erik walked away I could feel eyes boring in the back of my head. As I turned I saw Stark studying me.

Not sure what to do I smiled a petite smile and walked towards him. "Hey" was all I could muster. _God _

_am I verbally challenged or what!_ "Hey to you too my priestess" he bowed and put his hand over his

heart showing his respect. "You know you don't have to bow to me I'm technically not a priestess yet,

heck I'm not even a full Vamp yet!" He smiled that cocky smile of his. _Oh Nyx help me now!_ "You are _my_

priestess and I will absolutely show my respect for the one who holds my heart." _Crap I have his heart! _

"I'm just saying that you don't have to" I shrugged. "Zoey, can I say something to you and you promise

you won't get mad at me?" _You could say anything and I would follow you to the end of the earth._ "Sure,

I won't get mad." "Well…You kinda look like your dead walking; I think you need some sleep." _Do I really _

_look that bad?_ "So I've been told, I'm gonna take a nap when we get back to the dorms so no worries."

"Good" then he smiled the best mischievous smile I've ever seen "still need me to keep you safe from

your dreams?" _YES!_ "Umm…I don't really think that would be appropriate given the situation right now,

but thanks for the offer." _Why does life suck so much!_ "Well if you change your mind I'm at your

beckoning call my lady" he smiled as he bowed again. I'm gonna have to get used to that I guess.

"Thanks" was all that came out. _Note to self, take speech lessons from Damien_

Speaking of Damien, where were my 4 best friends? I looked around trying to find one of them but before

I could make a full circle around the court yard I spotted Heath. What was he doing? Was he kissing

someone! OMG he was making out with one of the red fledglings!


	2. Only Time Will Tell

I own nothing.

**A/N: Thanks for the confidence guys and gals! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but when you're a mom of a six month old you really don't have much time to yourself.**

_**Chapter 2:Revised**_

Now from where I stood I couldn't tell which of the creepy fledglings it was, not that I'd know her name anyway, but I was sure it was the artsy one. A mountain of feelings came crashing down on me; anger, jealousy, hate, and the biggest of them all relief. I don't know how to explain it but I was relieved seeing my un-ex boyfriend kissing someone else. "_One down one to go"_ I told myself as I approached the weird couple. "Excuse me I don't mean to barge in but could I speak to Heath for a moment." As the first words left my mouth Heath jumped away from the surprisingly cute red fledgling, he just stared at me with a very guilty expression. I didn't need to make any long speeches because this was making my life some what easier. "Look Heath, I don't care if you want to suck face with her but just be careful." He stared at me dumb struck, apparently he had expected me to yell._ Ya right. _"Zoey it's not what it looks like…" Before he could screw this up I cut him off. "Seriously Heath you're doing me a serious favor! I've been looking for a way to break our bond but now you've found the easiest way!" He looked a little hurt by my words but then just brushed it off. "If that's what you want Zoey then I'm all about it, but you know I'll always love you Zo no matter what." As he said his final good by he walked back over to his new girlfriend.

Now that I've taken care of Heath I only have to worry about Erik. Getting him to let go was going to be on a whole other level. I'm serious, the kid was obsessed. I took a deep breath and went to find my friend's. I walked inside the monastery to find Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Darius, and Damien all talking about something that was going to burst into a fight at any moment. "Just because you and I share a bond doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!" Aphrodite spat at Stevie Rae. Her twang rang out as she started to raise her voice, "I just don't think it's a good idea if you and Darius go on some little vacation, Neferet & Kalona are not gone for good and they could be anywhere!" I casually approached the hostile group careful not to step in the eye line of the two girls, if looks could kill they would both be dead. "What's all the commotion?" I asked in a teasing tone. "Miss okey dokey here thinks she can tell me when and where I can go! What she doesn't realize is I have a mother already and I don't need a second one!" Good lord Aphrodite was nothing less than a spoiled brat and was showing it through and through right now. "I'm not trying to be yourmomma Aphrodite, but I just worry about you, you really should think it over." Give it to Stevie Rae to be so kind to the biggest bitch on campus. "Oh my goodness you two, cant this wait until we get back to the school, do you realize what kind of crap we're going to have to undo when we get back there?" At that moment I realized that not only did I have to figure out my own problems,but now I had to clean up this huge mess Neferet spewed all over our house of night. "The young priestess is right we need to contact the high council and notify them of everything that ha happened." Ah Darius, always so level headed I knew I could count on him. "Priestess if you don't mind I would like to take care of notifying the proper authorities you need to rest, not to mention you should be allowed to be a teenager." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you Darius I think you're the first person to not expect me to concur the world." With that I turned to head back to he suburban. Now I really could try to concentrate on my own problems.

* * *

We arrived at the school and it seemed that no one was fazed by the sudden disappearance of Neferet and Kalona; in fact it seemed as if the heaviness that had surrounded the school had lifted. _"Time to sleep Zoey" _I said to myself. Talk about the understatement of the year! I entered my room to find Nala Snuggled up on my pillow. "Hey there pretty girl glad to see your ok." She muafed at me and closed her eyes, good ole Nala. I quickly changed into some comfy pj's that were strewn across my floor and climbed into bed. My head hit the pillow and I was instantly out dreaming of Stark and the hopefully wonderful days to come, but in the back of my mind Neferet was still there. I really wondered when the fear would go soon I'm starting to feel the stomach ulcers already!

* * *

A/N: Hey friends please review. I'm thinking that I'm gonna go towards having a wonderful romance between Stark and Zoey. I know a lot of people like Heath but sorry it's my story and I think Stark is more interesting as a character. So for those of you who don't like it to bad don't read my story then! Plus what about Erik, will his jealousy be too much?


End file.
